


The performance of a decade

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [19]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Minor Character Death, Self-Mutilation, Spoilers, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Tyrian has a little help fighting Qrow and his allies from a certain actor
Series: who killed team cordium [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884
Kudos: 2





	The performance of a decade

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shorter story however I hope to have another longer story finished by the end of RWBY volume 7 or shortly after

Robyn came face to face with Tyrian and soon enough Qrow and Clover came out leaving Tyrian to look worried backing up slowly,

but soon enough he noticed a red glint out of the corner of his eye Qrow was the first one to speak up looking angerly at Tyrian 

“you’ve got nowhere to run Callows. You could make this easy for us, but I already know you won’t so come on already attack.”

Tyrian laughed out loudly as he looked at the three, “Oh! Did you really think I wouldn’t plan for something like this!? You must not know who you’re dealing with. I am not alone, you know,” Robyn and Clover looked around, but soon, a young woman came stumbling behind them crying.

Qrow kept his eyes on Tyrian while Clover and Robyn looked at the woman “miss, please evacuate this area. We’ve got this under control,” the woman cried loudly, coughing up blood and managed to speak up “…I am so sorry about this” the two looked confused before she pulled out a sword and ran towards them and swung her blade. Robyn held her off and pushed her back Qrow and Clover got to fighting Tyrian.

Clover looked at Qrow, confused as they held off the scorpion faunus “why is that girl trying to fight us? Why would she apologize like that?” Robyn soon screamed loudly as she cut the head off the woman and looked shocked and scared, crying herself, “N-No no, no, I didn’t mean to!” Qrow then turned to look at her “don’t worry about it. You didn’t do a thing that woman was already dead SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!” 

A loud chuckle could be heard thru out the whole alleyway as the actor himself walked up walking over the dead woman’s body and using the sword she was using to cut his veins off his wrists so they would no longer be attached to her he then looked at Hill who was still shocked and upset. 

“Oh, don’t look that way he’s not wrong I gut the bitch before you fought her oh your face when you thought you killed someone! HA HA HA now I wish I could be so shocked by death like that really I do being shocked from death is one of the better things an actor can have sadly death doesn't phase me anymore…” He then turned his head to Tyrian and softly waved.

“Oh hello you disgusting piece of garbage your lucky I got here in time otherwise you’d be scorpion soup” he chuckled gently Tyrian slashed at the two in front of him knocking them away 

“Oh, hello yourself, dear actor just in time. I was worried!” he chuckled. “OH, I BET YOU’D LOVE ME BEING TURNED INTO SOUP WOULDN’T YOU?” Mark then let some of his veins cover his fingers creating hardened blood like nails before she slashed at Robyn 

“you know me so well which is horrible to think about considering your a faunus” they both laughed before they went back to fighting the three huntress and huntsmen 

Robyn panted out loudly, looking deeply confused at Qrow, “and WHY is the brother of our dear colonel working for her?! I thought we weren’t hiding things?” Qrow groaned before shooting at Tyrian and looking at her quickly doing a backflip and slashing at him, and soon enough they were both wrestlings on the ground 

“You never asked who worked for her, so I wasn’t hiding anything” he groaned slamming the faunus into a wall and soon after Tyrian did the same

Mark groaned gently as Robyn sent him flying, hitting him with her weapon. He stomped into the ground before he got sent too far and ran back towards her, cutting upwards and growling. 

“OH WILLIAM THIS WILLIAM THAT JUST BECAUSE HE’S MY BROTHER DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE EVERYTHING HE DOES FOR FUCK SAKES I WORK FOR HER FOR REASONS YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND DIE.”

the three then continued fighting Tyrian fighting off Qrow and Clover and Robyn fighting off Mark.


End file.
